gleethenewdecadefandomcom-20200213-history
Charity Webber
Charity Hope Webber is a upcoming character in PraeOTP's fan fiction, Glee: The New Decade. Charity was created by wiki member JamesonOTP. Backstory Charity was raised by hippie parents, thus her name. She was raised to be a free spirit, not accepting limits, and encouraged to dream big. She does have big dreams. She wants to be the next big female superstar, much like her idols Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, and Katy Perry. Charity has always struggled with her weight and often finds people telling her to one day do what it takes to make it into Hollywood, even if it means a crazy diet or plastic surgery. When Charity was twelve, her father died in a car accident and her mother married her ex husband's brother less than a year later. Her stepfather is a very condescending man, mocking Charity for her weight, calling her mean names such as "Fattie Pattie," and even telling her she's worthless. He is even violent when drunk. While these things are hurtful, Charity refuses to let them get to her. She feels she is beautiful, sexy, and is proud of her fuller figure. She refuses to let the things people say about her let her change who she is because she feels she's unique. She is one of the best singers you will ever hear, but is not very strong at all at dancing. Personality Charity is a very bubbly, energetic, happy person. She hides a lot of pain under a happy face. Very few people know how much she suffers at home. Charity is very happy with herself, often thinking of herself as a plus-sized sex symbol. She's a "glass half full" person, always looking for the bright side. She's popular because she doesn't let her size stop her from doing the things she wants or bring her down. She is the type of person to stick to her guns, stand by her beliefs, and debate them into the ground if she has to. She is very fun-oriented and strongly believes in the mantra, "you only live once." She can be considered an adrenaline junkie. She often has to talk Bailey into coming along with her when she gets a wild hair to just cut lose and have fun. She is a very supportive friend, always trying to build up Bailey and his self esteem and to get him to see the same things in himself that she sees in herself. Onstage, she is a diva but not in a snobby way. She is also fairly relgious, but does not use it to condemn people. This is likely due to her hippie parents. Appearance Charity is a bigger girl, but is very pretty. She does not try to cover herself up. She is confident in her body and does not try to hide it. However, she does not dress slutty. She dresses classy and appropiate, youthful and exuburant instead of dowdy. Her eyes are considered one of her best features, but a lot of guys notice her breasts first, much to her annoyance. Her style can be compared to that of Brittany Pierce. She also is inspired style-wise by Britney Spears and Katy Perry. Sexuality Charity is bisexual and very open minded when it comes to the type of girls she likes. Personality goes further than looks for her. She likes both feminine and butch girls, but has a preference for blondes. In guys, she tends to be more looks oriented and likes the boy next door type. But she has a weak spot for jocks, although she does not like to admit it. Not big on nerdy boys. She is secretly in love with her best friend, Bailey Michaels, and they even dated when he was confused about his sexuality. She still loves him and has not gotten over him, but she knows it's a lost cause. Due to her religion, some of her church friends would be very unapproving of her sexuality, as would her stepfather, so she hasn't come out to them yet. She is only in the first stages of coming out. Songs Solos Season 1 *Marry The Night by Lady GaGa Category:Female Character Category:LGBT Character Category:Main Character